blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 221
is the 221st Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Charlotte is sitting on a roof top, and thinks about how she had really screwed up. Charlotte wonders why she can't be honest with Yami, and that Yami must think that she is some weird woman. Charlotte thinks about how she had strove to be strong in order to break her curse, but had lost the faith in men that were nothing but talk back then. Charlotte next thinks about how Yami was the one that had saved her when her curse had activated. Charlotte then thinks about how she didn't want to acknowledge her feelings, since she fought her way into becoming the captain of a female-only magic knight squad. After thinking about everything, Charlotte stands up with a resolve. Later at the Blue Rose squad's headquarters, Charlotte meets up with some of her squad members. As the squad members wonders what Charlotte wants to talk with them about, Charlotte explains to them how the squad is build around the power of women while rejecting the strength of men. Charlotte explains how she is telling them this, because she is fully prepared to resign from her position as captain. Charlotte tells her squad that she is in love with Yami and she can't get rid of how she feels, which her squad mates cheer for her. As Charlotte and Sol are shocked by this, the other squad members cheer for Charlotte's love for Yami and how even one of them even has a secret boyfriend. As the squad members discuss how Charlotte should confess her love to Yami, Sol thinks about how her squad members are completely fired up about this love stuff. As Charlotte says that she will confess her feelings to Yami, her squad member cheer for her while Sol if shocked by this. Suddenly Yami and Asta show up, which Yami wonders why they are all worked up. Charlotte and Sol are shocked by Yami's timing, while their squad members are excited by their timing. The squad members push Charlotte to Yami and tells her to ask Yami out on a date. Charlotte tries to confess but all she does is mumble, which Yami wonders why she is so stiff. Yami tells Charlotte that he already knows that she hates him and that she never screamed and ran away since she was afraid of hurting his sensitive little heart. Yami says that they have known each other for years and that he will listen how much she hates him, which the squad members think about how the situation is hopeless since Yami is too thick headed. Charlotte thinks about how her words are coming out all wrong and that Yami is going to misunderstand the situation. Asta tells Yami that he is wrong, and that he doesn't get the feeling that Charlotte dislikes Yami. Yami grabs a hold of Asta and says who asked for his opinion. Asta explains that he gets the same feeling that Noelle has with him, which is trust. Asta also explains how its harder for Charlotte to be honest with him, the more that she trusts and relies on him. Yami asks if Asta is now embarrassed about proclaiming that Noelle trusts and relies on him. Asta replies that he and Noelle are comrades that have walked the line between life and death, and have come out on top countless times together. Asta also says that Noelle just can't be honest with herself. Asta then pats Charlotte on the back and tells her that she should just be like she always is since she is too embarrassed to say what she wants to say. Sol then starts to choke Asta, for touching Charlotte in such a familiar manner. Charlotte comments about how they are blessed with such wonderful knights in their squads, which Yami replies that its also because of Asta that they are currently in trouble. Charlotte then tells Asta that she had heard what had happened to him and apologizes for it, but Asta tells her that its not her fault since she was possessed. Charlotte asks Yami to join her for dinner since their is something that he wants to discuss with her. Yami agrees to it, but thinks about how he doesn't get what is going on here. Later Charlotte and Yami are having dinner at a restaurant. Charlotte is surprised when Yami asks about the curse she was afflicted with. Charlotte explains how that curse was placed on her by mages that bore a grudge against her family, and how it was impossible to dispel since the curse was unique and unlike any magic known within the kingdom. Charlotte also explains how forbidden magic meddles with the very natural order of the world and life, and how the curse would alter the form of her soul and magic once she had turned 18. Charlotte then says that the curse was mostly from a forbidden magic spell that had borrowed power from another world, which Yami says that he had figured. Charlotte tells Yami that is all that she knows about her curse, but their is someone in Yami's squad that has experienced the effects of such a curse that is to an even greater extent than hers. Elsewhere, Dorothy is helping rebuilding the city when Noelle suddenly shows up. Dorothy asks if Nozel had asked her to come, which Noelle says yes and asks about her mother and the devils. Magic and Spells used References Navigation